marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Benedicto de Vica Severtes (Earth-616)
, pawn of Mephisto | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell; formerly White Cross Newfoundland, Canada | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Spanish | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human magician | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Seagle; Duncan Rouleau | First = Alpha Flight Vol 2 #14 | Death = Alpha Flight Vol 2 #16 | HistoryText = Centuries ago, Bishop Benedicto de Vica Severtes fell in love with a young woman named Beatriz, but feeling God would never allow him to have her, he turned to Mephisto, a powerful demon to have her by his side in exchange for his soul upon death. He soon learned why it is dangerous to deal with a devil for Beatriz was by his side, but as a nun, even farther from his grasp. Feeling betrayed by both god and devil a like, he swore he wouldn't lose his soul without reason and constructed a suit of brass which had the power to conceal the soul of whomever wore it. However, it required the blood of an innocent woman to seal it, ensuring the security of his soul. The Bishop turned to the only woman whose soul he could entrust was pure, that of Beatriz. When Mephisto noticed the Bishop's soul was missing, he sent out one of his demons, Dargil, to investigate. But the Bishop had been waiting and beheaded him, putting his head on a chain as his servant. He then challenged Mephisto to return his soul, but Mephisto would only give it back to him in exchange for Beatriz, which was in heaven. The Brass Bishop vowed he would never trade her soul for his but as the years passed, he grew more weary of life and decided to capture Beatriz' soul to hand over to Mephisto. To that end he built the mystical Tower of Babel which would lead to heaven, through the use of the Solomon Seal. However, Puck and the sorcerer Modred were able to stop him. The Brass Bishop re-surfaced however, and took over the town of White Cross, Newfoundland, where he reconstructed the Tower using the citizens as slaves. Alpha Flight was sent in to investigate. While Puck's memories of his encounter with the Bishop were clouded, he soon remembered all. The Bishop had attempted to lure Puck out so that he could use him as a pathfinder to the Solomon Seal. Which he did, after gaining control of him in the Tower. But Puck was able to gain enough control over himself (with the help of the other souls the Bishop had trapped) to to use the Solomon Seal (which mystically opens anything) to unseal the brass armour. Standing feet away from the gates to heaven, the armour came undone and Mephisto welcomed Benedico de Vica Severtes to his immortal realm. The Bishop gone, the Tower disappeared and the townspeople returned to normal. | Powers = The Bishop had no super-natural powers save for limited mystical knowledge and abilities. He primarily used the demon Dargil to capture souls, making a person his slave, but it was his brass armour that held the souls in check. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Catholic Characters Category:Souls Sold to Mephisto